


We will be togather Dean

by Jensenation



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Jensen Ackles - Fandom, SPN, SPN family - Fandom, SPN-AU - Fandom, Supernatural, amara - Fandom, amaradean, darkness - Fandom, deamara, deanxamara
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensenation/pseuds/Jensenation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just little  drabble of Dean and Amara..coz i just love demara and wanted to write something after their 1st kiss! their chemistry is so hot! and its so intense i can literally feel it in my blood!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its my 1st try writing a fiction. so there might be mistakes as English is not my mother language!

Tell me dean...whats happening here?? Whispers amara..dean felt a shiver went though his spine. he should push her away but he couldnot . she was holding his wrists with both of her hands and also he doesnt feel the will to dislodge her.

Amara again whispers and hot breath touches his ears..Dean,what i feel inside me , what i feel burning inside me, tell me you dont feel it? tell me you dont feel the burning need to touch me, to caress me ,to hold me..tell me dean whats happening here between us? amara gave a final tender touch with her fingers on deans lips.she traced those perfectly shaped lips with her fingers..they are so soft and waited to be kissed.she laughed at deans reaction and she took a step back and looked up at him.

Dean grasps..his whole body is shivering, he cant able to talk for the sake of God..all he could think about amara and her magical voice. but he knew its wrong to feel that way about her..he knew he should atleast try to kill her. but he couldnot. he was like a puppet in her hand..and amara comes forward again..touches deans lips and just went for the kiss..she couldnot wait to feel those plush beautiful lips ..she couldnot wait to taste those sinful taste.so she kissed him like she wanted to bruise him..and dean was responding the way she wanted him to be...amara smiled a little between the kiss and swirl her tongue with deans and felt his intoxicating taste..and she just couldnot stop ...


	2. We are bounded Dean, I am the end of your pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its during amara and dean moment from s11e21- All in the family

Dean just kept looking back at her. Its over 2 min and dean and amara cant take their eyes off of each other...dean knew it was a bad idea to meet her but he had to do it to help sam to let him free lucifer. and now here he is and he cnt move a inch from her...and his heart beats r so loud he can even hear it by himself...

and than amara started to talk like she was whispering but dean can hear so clearly,,

"i drowning..i am drowning...in your eyes..in your soul..in your sadness and in your pain...Dean,you take me there where its all started...and i will never let you go..call me obsessive..call me delusional...but i cnt keep holding on this anymore... your soul calls me..my soul calls you..you and I will be togather...and you know you want it..why do you refuse? you cnt anymore though..one day we will be togather...and the day is not so much far away from where i am standing."

 

Dean tried to take his eyes off of her. and than he finally succeeded. and by the time he took a step back, amara came closer to him and just give him a little smile..and than she touched his cheek and started to caress him. and than she realized something is changed in him. and than she realized he betrayed her by luring her here. and than she thought she should be killing him for this but she cnt. So she looked up to him and tell "Dean..oh boy..you know i cnt be resisted. no matter how much my brother turns to mend your mind and make you see how wrong i am, you know you will always chose me, you and i belong to each other and 1 day i know very soon that day will come. and you and i will be togather, forever. for now its goodbye my love. we will meet again."


End file.
